Claire's Summer Trip to Orlando
by bballgirl373
Summary: Find out what happens when Claire takes a summer trip to Orlando, and suddenly, and unexpectedly, Massie shows up. Claire has to pick between her best friends- Ahhhh! I haven't read the Claire's summer book- but i read the back of it.
1. Packing!

Grace King

The Clique Summer of…. Claire!

**Note: I HAVE NOT read this book yet. The only one I have read is the Massie summer book. I read the **_**back **_**of the Claire book, and that is where I got the idea for this, but I haven't read it yet. Also, I don't know the names of Claire's friends, sorry! I just made them up and everything that happens.**

"Claire, have you packed your bags?" Judi Lyons called up the stairs. " You plane takes off in an hour and a half, and we want to make sure you get there on time!" Claire shoved a pale pink cotton sweater into the Vera Bradley duffel bag that was a present from Massie last Christmas, and yelled, "One second, Mom!" She glanced around her room, not wanting to forget anything. Her eyes fell on the glittery purple picture frame on her desk. It was of her and… Cam. She pondered this for a second. _Should I take it, or not? What if I miss him? But aren't I _supposed _to forget about it? _"Claire!" She heard from downstairs. She shoved the picture frame in her Vera Bradley duffel and lugged her 3 bags down the stairs.

**Sorry it's short! Please review, and I'll write more! But first I want to see if people like it!**


	2. Boarding the Plane!

Grace King

"Now, honey, don't forget to thank Mrs. Clark for letting you stay with them, and don't forget to strip down the bed when you leave! And don't stay up to late talking with Kathryn! I want you in bed before, let's say, 11:00, every night? Good girl. And don't forget to brush your teeth! I packed you an extra toothbrush, and a mini bottle of toothpaste incase you forgot…" Claire rolled her eyes. Her mom was being _really _unusually protective. I mean, come on. Yes, she was going to be gone for a month, but come on!

She was staying with one of her _best friends, _Kathryn Clark. Besides, some girls went to summer camp for 6 months! "…so, Todd, do you have anything to say to Claire before she leaves?" Claire zoned back in just in time to hear her mom say this. Todd got a mischievous grin on his face.

"Can I use your room for sleepovers while your gone?"

Claire rolled her eyes in a _knew-he-was-gonna-say-that _way. 'Cause, cute, but I mean, he's her little brother. Judi gave him a warning look, but you could she the smile fighting to appear at the corners of her mouth. "Anything _else_, Todd?" She asked. "Yeah, there is, come to think of it," he began. "Can you tell Kathryn to _kiss _the letter this time?" Claire sighed. Kathryn insisted that they send a letter to Todd, so he won't feel left out, 'cause they used to play with them, when the Lyons family lived in Orlando. And, of course, everyone in Orlando knew that Todd was madly in love with Kathryn.

Kathryn thought it was "cute", but seriously, why does Todd waste his time? Kathryn and Claire were 3 years older than Todd, and Kathryn would _never _date a 4th grader. Claire didn't blame her.

"Yeah, she'll kiss it in bright red lipstick," Claire joked. "So you can hang it on your bulletin board, and label it 'My 1st and only kiss'"

"Claire…" Judi warned, but Claire knew that her mom knew it was true. No one spoke for a minute, but the awkward silence was quickly broken by Judi.

"Honey, your plane will take off any minute now, so we should get you things ready…"

_Here we go again, _Claire thought.

"…because we don't want you to have to scramble at the last minute, and lose something, so be careful…"

Claire zoned out and thought about Cam, and the glittery purple picture frame in her Vera Bradley. Maybe she shouldn't have brought it after all.

"…and I'll give you some money, incase you lose something, and so you can buy souvenirs for all your friends back in Westchester, because we don't want to forget about them…" Judi rambled.

And on, and on, and on.'

"…but I'm sure if you run out, Mrs. Clark will be happy to buy you something, just tell me how much it cost…"

"MOM! I'm going to be fine, okay?" Claire assured her mom.

"Okay, sweetie. You're right. I'll miss you, sweetie." Judi said, and Claire noticed tears in her eyes.

Thank goodness they were both distracted by an announcement over the speaker. **" Attention. All members of flight 616, gate A 21, may begin boarding now. Minors may board first, then 1****st**** class flyers."**

"That's me, Mom. Love you!" Claire called as she took a deep breath and slowly walked towards the plane.

**This one was longer! Hope you like it! Review, review, review!!**


	3. On the Plane!

Grace King

"Fruit juice or Sprite, honey?"

Claire was woken by the short, platinum blonde flight attendant with bleached-white teeth.

"Wha- What?"

It took Claire a minute to remember where she was. Right. The plane.

"Um, sprite."

Claire took the small plastic cup and sipped slowly. Cold, with lots of ice. Perfect. She used her thumb and index finger to pop open the small bag of complementary pretzels. Crisp, and salty. Tasted like her mom's homemade ones.

Claire couldn't wait to get off the plane to see Kathryn! She hadn't seen her BFF, Kathryn in almost a year now! And, when she had, almost a year ago, it was on WebCam. Other than that, the last time she'd actually seen her in person was over a year ago. And Amy! She hadn't seen Amy Lee Berry in over a year, either. Or Sam! (Short for Samantha.)

**Entry From Claire's Diary:**

I miss my friends sooo much. Not the Westchester ones, Orlando ones. In fact, Massie, Alicia, and Dylan just came over this morning to help me pack (Kristen had to study). But I miss Kathryn, Amy Lee, Sam, Cathy, Julie, and Linda. All my Orlando BFFs. Especially Kathryn. Kathryn, Amy Lee, and Sam are my best friends. But Cathy, Linda, and Julie are my good friends, too. The 1st night I'm there, I'm going out to dinner with Kathryn, Sam, and Amy Lee. But my mom thinks I'll be 'jet lagged' so for sleeping, it will just be Kathryn and me. But the next day, Linda, Julie, and Kathy are meeting Amy Lee, Sam, Kathryn, and I at the ice cream store, then we're going to Blizzard Beach Water Park for the day. Then Amy Lee and Sam will spend the night at Kathryn's house with us. But Julie invited us all to spend the night at her house sometime. Her mom is SO cool.

Claire sighed and set down her diary. She _already _felt jet lagged, and the flight wasn't even over. But she HAD to look fresh for her friends, so she tossed the journal and her new Kate Spade glasses back into her Louis Vuitton overnight bag (Given by Alicia, '05), grabbed her Target plushy pillow, and rolled over onto the empty seat next to her, tossing and turning, attempting to get comfortable and fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Thanks to CheeseFreak95 and googlehead13 for the reviews!!**

"Claire!! Omg, is that you??"

"…Kaila??" Claire stared. "omg, you look great! I love your hair! It looks really…blonde." "omg, thanks!" Kaila twirled her long blonde hair around her index finger and smiled. "you know what 3 straight weeks at the beach can do!"

Claire laughed. "Your tan looks great, too!" Kaila complemented. "Thanks!" Claire beamed. "Massie has a pool, so I'm in the sun pretty much 24/7, ya know?"

"Massie?" Kaila looked confused. "Oh, one of my friends from Westchester," Claire explained.

"Ohhh. So, Claire, you wanna spend the night?" Kaila smiled hopefully, but the truth was, Claire knew Kathryn would be heartbroken if Claire spent her first night in Orlando with Kaila Stephens.

"Uhh," Claire looked down at her new Keds. "I already kinda promised Kathryn…" She smiled guiltily. "Sorry! Another night, maybe."

Kaila didn't seen bothered. "Totally!" She smiled. "Maybe the end of the week?" "Yeah!" Claire smiled, but this time it wasn't dripping with guilt. She pushed back the sleeve of her Gap long-sleeved gray turtleneck dress and checked her baby G-Shock watch. 4:41. _OMG! _

"Uh. Kaila, I gotta go. I was supposed to meet Kathryn at 4:30…"

"Ohhh." Kaila smiled apoligetically. "Sorry 'bout that. Good to see ya, Claire!"

"Yeah, see you soon!" Claire yelled as she made a dash for the CVS exit. "Kathryn!" Claire yelled.

"One sec, I just gotta get some conditioner!!

Kathryn smiled. "You haven't gotten anything yet, have you?"

Claire grinned sheepishly, and the two girls turned on their heels and headed back into CVS, their arms around each other.

"Mrs. Clark! Nice to see you." Claire smiled politely.

"Aww, Claire. You know we love having you! Welcome back to Orlando! So how's Westchester? Have you made lots of new friends? I heard it's really nice up there. Was the weather nice when you left? It's been really hot here lately. You and Kathryn can go to the pool tomorrow…" Bailey rambled on.

Claire was getting reminded of her own mom, Judi, now.

"Mom…" Kathryn caught Claire's eye and rolled her eyes. "Sorry" she mouthed. Claire smile-shrugged.

"Can we go upstairs?" Kathryn bounced up and down, reminding Claire of Alicia when she was cold.

"One second. Let me give Claire a hug! I haven't seen her in over a year!"

Bailey pulled Claire into a bear hug, and Kathryn looked mortified.

Bailey let go, and Claire and Kathryn headed immeadeately for the back stairs.

"Mandy!" Claire yelled as they went throught the list.

"Really?" Kathryn crinkled her eyebrows.

Which, to Claire's relief, were NOT waxed. 

"Yeah." Claire passed the list to Kathryn, who skimmed it over.

Claire's List of Who to Call

1. Sam

2. Cathy

3. Mandy

4. Amy Lee

5. Linda

6. Sara

7. Sari

8. Julie

9. Kaila

**(CheeseFreak95- Are Sara & Sari sisters?? Or do they just have matching names by coincidence?? **

**p.s. I added their names for u ********)**

"Oh, you're right." Kathryn glanced over her School Directory. "617-4356."

**(p.s. that is not a real # I got it out of my head!!)**

Claire inhaled slowly and began to push in the numbers on their old-fashioned purple phone that Claire knew and loved. The idea of hearing from her BFF for the 1st time in what felt like for-ever felt kinda… intimidating for some weird reason. But the truth was, If Mandy weren't away at camp for the 1st two weeks, Claire probably would have been staying at her house. Not that she would tell Kathryn.

…356. Claire pushed the final digits and held her breath as she heard the familiar bell chimes of Mandy's cell… (**lucky ********) **

"No, I told you NOT to! Dinner starts in 5 minutes!"

"Well I told YOU, it won't take long! Debbie, give me 3 minutes!"

Claire giggled as she heard voices in the background.

"Hullo? Sorry, that was my roomate, Debbie."

Claire squealed and tossed the heavy purple phone onto the bed, nearly pulling the phone out of its' socket on the lime-green wall.

"Anybody here?" Came from the phone. A muffled giggle came from the pillow behind Claire that Kathryn was stuffing her head in.

"Stupid prank call!" Mandy complained to Debbie.

"Hang it up already and come to dinner!"

"Alright, alright! I am!"

Claire dashed to the bed and grabbed the phone.

"Wait! Don't hang up!! Mandy? It's me, Claire!! I'm in Orlando!"

"OMG!! Claire, I should have known it was you. It was marked on my pocket calendar that you were coming today!!"

The girls squealed and laughed. Claire snorted.

"What?" Mandy asked suspiciousely.

"Pocket calendar?" She snorted again, but Kathryn could see the smile forming at the corners of her mouth.

Mandy knew she was teasing. "What, you know I'm a dork!" She said defensively, and they both laughed.

Actually, it was Mandy's mom who was the dork.

She didn't go anywhere without her emerald green pocket calendar, and she bought one for Mandy and insisted she take it to camp with her.

**Okay, I know it's a really bad ending but I don't have time to write anymore so I'll pick up there next time!! Please please please review!!**


End file.
